


Hearts on Golden Platters

by henski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big feelings, Marauders, One Shot, Overuse of Metaphors, POV Remus Lupin, Wannabe poetic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henski/pseuds/henski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They give you their hearts on golden platters and wait patiently for you to devour them. They worship you and kneel in front of you like you were a god. Then you carve them open and leave them bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts on Golden Platters

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, my first fic in Ao3, be gentle! 
> 
> I translated this from a fic I had written ages ago in Finnish so any mistakes I've made can be blamed on that.

You are like the fire. Fatally cruel and twice as beautiful. If you have ever watched flames dancing, you know what I’m talking about. You are all that and even more.

They all fall for you, believe in your soft whispers and tremble at your sweet words. Words that cover the ugly truth. No matter what you say, the truth is this: I will love you – more fiercely that anyone has ever loved you – until I burn you up. When you once taste my fire, nothing will ever taste the same. Love will turn into ashes in your mouth. After me you will be nothing but an empty shell, just a shadow of what you once were. 

They all know that. You don’t hide what you are. No one still says no. They give you their hearts on golden platters and wait patiently for you to devour them. They worship you and kneel in front of you like you were a god. Then you carve them open and leave them bleeding.

I too, gave you my heart. You took it and I was yours. And nothing is like it used to be. You are all around me, with all of your being – the only thing I feel, breathe, is you. Sometimes it feels like I’m suffocating, my heart is bursting and I’m not even sure if it feels good anymore. But I have no regrets. I don’t want to have my heart back, it’s yours now.

Sometimes I think I understand you. I think I understand why you are so cruel. You have to burn the others so that you wouldn’t burn out. However, people are weak, they do not understand you. They bend before you, they kneel and perish into all the sweet nothings. That’s not what you want, not what you need. You need a person who is strong enough to embrace your flames – a person who’s proud enough to stand before you as an equal. Tending your fire, keeping it safe. When that person would walk in to your life, you would love him until the end of the world and beyond.

I’m ready to take up the challenge, my dear. I promise you my heart and my soul. Your flames won’t burn me up, they won’t carve the life out of me like they did to all the others. You know why, Sirius?

Because I'm strong enough.

And you love me more than you love yourself.


End file.
